Hoshino Ichigo
Hoshino Ichigo '(ホシノ苺) is a minor supporting Fanmade Female Character for Inazuma Eleven GO series. Profile Student = '"A fresh Strawberry who admires Shindou Takuto."' |-| Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2013 = '"Could she protect a goal? Of course she could! Being a fresh strawberry!"' Background As a little girl, Ichigo doesn't remember of her parents or siblings, which the doctors think it's Amnesia, which probably is. She lives with Kishibe Taiga, because they are half-cousins, and Ichigo's parents were really close to Kishibe's parents. Ichigo loves soccer with her heart, and was taught how to play soccer by Kishibe. Instead of playing as a Mid-fielder(like Kishibe), she plays as Goal Keeper. Personality Ichigo is a cheerful, out-going, determined girl. She is also kind in her own ways. She isn't as smart as she thinks she is, but she's smart in her own ways. She enjoys playing and watching soccer, meaning she loves soccer. Although she has a cheerful personality, she has quiet hobbies. Ichigo is a bit feminine and a bit tomboyish, but she prefers to be tomboyish rather than being feminine. Appearance Ichigo has shoulder-length dark purple hair with kinda short bangs pushed to the left. Her eyes are light purple and has fair skin tone. She also wears glasses, but only wears them at home. Her casual clothes are Light blue tank top with an Red sleeveless Hoodie. Adding, she also wears white short-shorts, calf-length white socks, and dark brown boot-like-shoes. She wears the girl's uniform for Kidokawa Seishuu and sometimes wears Kishibe's soccer uniform once in a while. Plot (GO) In Episode 29, she debuted with the other members of Kidokawa Seishuu, and was said to be their Manager. Plot (Galaxy) In Episode 2, she is somehow a Manager for Inazuma Japan. She was a bit sad about why Kuroiwa Ryuusei picked a poor team (other than Tenma, Tsurugi, and Shindou were great members). In Episode 11, Ichigo was a first to find Konoha at the zoo petting rabbits. Which her casual clothes and her photographic hobby debuted. In Episode 14, she and Kishibe met up again, and was asked if they were a couple by Sakura. She seems to have a connection with Yukimura Hyouga, Kurosaki Makoto, and Kita Ichiban. In Episode 15, Ichigo helps Tenma's, Tsurugi's, and Shindou's training in the black room. In Episode 18, she is actually scared of aliens, and refuses to go into space, but as a manager, she has to go. Stats Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2013Edit *'TP: '''150 *'Kick: 'B *'Guard: 'B *'Body: 'B *'Speed: 'A *'Control: 'B *'Catch: '''A Hissatsu Anime *SH Fire Tornado Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2013 *GK' God Hand X *'GK God Hand *GK Mugen The Hand *GK '''Seigi no Tekken Relationships *Kishibe Taiga (Half-Cousin) *Yukimura Hyouga (Good Friends) *Kurosaki Makoto (Good Friends) *Kita Ichiban (Good Friends) Trivia *Hoshino means Star Field and Ichigo means Strawberry. *She enjoys eating Strawberries, which is her favorite fruit. *Her Favorite Animal is an Hawk. (Refering to Matatagi Hayato) *She admires Inazuma Japan and Shindou Takuto. *She is a BIG fan of Kidou Yuuto. *She is not related to Hoshino Ryuuhei. Notes Desu~ This OC is made by Nanami777, known as RandomGirl777 ! Ichigo is kinda based on Nanami and Oshima Yuko (From AKB48). Also, please do not USE her without perrmission, please feel free to ask me about if you could use her. Category:Female OC Characters Category:Female Manager OC Category:Goalkeeper Category:Goalkeepers Category:OC Characters Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy)